Calibert
Calibert The Kingdom of Calibert is a massive, socially progressive nation, ruled by King Paul II with a fair hand, and remarkable for its barren, inhospitable landscape, infamous sell-swords, and free-roaming dinosaurs. The hard-nosed, hard-working, democratic, humorless population of 2.275 billion Calibertians are effectively ruled by a group of massive corporations, who run for political office and provide their well-off citizens with world-class goods and services. Their poorer citizens, however, are mostly starving to death while being urged to go out and get real jobs. The populace has reasonably extensive civil rights, although these are mostly aimed at allowing them to buy whatever they like. The tiny, corrupt government juggles the competing demands of Industry, Defense, and Education. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Imperia. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 5.0%. The frighteningly efficient Calibertian economy, worth 362 trillion Bitcoins a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Retail industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Arms Manufacturing, and Book Publishing. Average income is an impressive 159,465 Bitcoins, but there is a large disparity between incomes, with the richest 10% of citizens earning 704,951 per year while the poor average 22,566, a ratio of 31.2 to 1. The experimental sculpture "Overtures In Dried Eagle Dung" has been declared a national treasure, gigantic new prisons are springing up all over the nation, the leading national news source is 'my cousin Billy-Bob on MyFace', and the "war on terror" doesn't seem to be making Calibertians any less frightened. Crime is a major problem, with the police force struggling against a lack of funding and a high mortality rate. Calibert's national animal is the Eagle, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its national religion is Capitalism. History Calibert joined the game in 2019, in the region known as Pacifica, although a minor member of the region, Calibert got involved in the PPKF secession of Pacifica, seeing the government of the Secretary General Cataluna as corrupt and illegitimate, Calibert joined the founding members of the PPKF lead by Loxenia in their hopes for a better democracy. Is at this point in which Calibert starts to receive political attention, being part of the first political party inside the PPKF, the People´s Party of Pacifica (PPP) siding with important figures like Bovido Has and The Libirachi Empire, Calibert also got his first public office, when he became Councillor in the region. When the political inestability of the PPKF started to grow, and the first civil war started, Calibert, became one of the three leaders of the republican movement, the war was short, but ended in the first PPKF Presidential Elections. And while people looked with hope at this new political system, another war was triggered by the ban of Bovido Has, the Leveller's war of Independence had started. Calibert joined the council loyalists and supported this new region, but when the war was won he refused to take part in the new government, fearing that it would only mean a Second PPKF, Calibert asked for an official pardon to the Pacifican government and a safe pass to his old home, which was accepted an thus Calibert moved to Pacifica. But when he returned he saw that the resignation of Cataluna had resulted in a divided government and a weak political system, creating a big political hole, due to massive resignations of the political officers, Calibert took the decision to run for Regional Councillor, and due to the fact that only 4 candidates where running, he got automatically appointed. However this movement by the former Deputy Secretary General resulted in a general revolt, many people considered appointing Councillors without an election as something tyrannical, and in the middle of the riot, a nation by the name of Cormac appeared to openly defy the secretary's authority. the former government strongly denounced Cormac, and even contacted their allies, claiming that some nations were preparing a coup in Pacifica. Calibert then faced a strong decision, but at the end he decided to support Cormac, giving him is official support and resigning as Regional Councillor. When this new government took power, Cormac announced a return to the old Pacifican Republic, everything was fine until the Discord Server of Pacifica got attacked by hackers, and permanently removed from the site, more importantly, The Levellers and the PPKF were accused to be behind the attack, granting a safe shelter to the hackers, any nation suspected to be favorable to that regions was investigated and then banned for "plotting against Pacifica", due to his ban from Pacifica, and the felling that again he had lost his home, Calibert remained in exile in The Rejected Realms. After some time in exile, Calibert was contacted by Bovido Has, and he finally moved to the Levellers as a permanent citizen.